The Phase II work proposed here involves the high-throughput proteome profiling of molecules associated with cardiovascular disease. Comparative profiling of disease-relevant species will lead to a marketable product - the PPM Cardiovascular Health and Wellness Report. Molecular profiling is accomplished using novel IMS-MS instrumentation and a three-minute analysis pioneered by PPM in Phase I work. Very short experimental timescales are required to analyze the large number of individuals necessary to obtain statistically relevant healthy and disease profiles. To accomplish this, PPM has selected a highly innovative approach in combining targeted proteomics with IMS-MS techniques. Here PPM will target low- abundance proteins using extensive abundant protein depletion as well as the immunoaffinity selection of the apolipoprotein family of proteins. It is important to note that this approach is distinguished from other immunoaffinity selection approaches in that a high-level of sample complexity is retained after sample workup. This is possible because of the reduction in spectral congestion associated with the analytical instrumentation to be used. Innovation thus lies in the marriage of the lowered-selectivity sample preparation to the instrumentation capable of managing the moderately complex sample. The end result of the comparative profiling studies is a Cardiovascular Health and Wellness Report to be provided to patients and their physicians. The significance of the Phase II work is difficult to understate. Nearly a quarter of the US population has some manifestation of cardiovascular disease. The generation of a tool that not only allows patients to track their cardiovascular health but also prompts them to do so because of its simplicity and attractiveness is highly needed. Additionally, it is important to note that PPM will extend the Cardiovascular Health and Wellness Report to a Cardiovascular Health and Wellness Plan. Here individuals would purchase a subscription to the Health and Wellness Report where they would periodically monitor their progress. During this phase of business development, the Cardiovascular Health and Wellness Report will be linked to medical information associated with proper cardiovascular care. Individuals deficient in one or more areas as determined by the Cardiovascular Health and Wellness Report would be prompted to improve their lifestyle. Achieving consumer buy-in to such health and wellness management tools has the potential to save the health care industry billions of dollars as well as reduce the human cost associated with loss of life and function. This demonstrates the importance of the Phase II work as it will determine whether or not such an impact on the general health of the population can be achieved. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Phase II work will apply high-throughput, comparative proteomics for determining consensus healthy and disease proteome profiles for identified molecules. The profiles will be used to generate a Cardiovascular Health and Wellness Report to be marketed to the individual consumer. The report represents a health and wellness management tool enabling the consumer to monitor overall cardiovascular health. In the future, the report will be used in a Cardiovascular Health and Wellness plan that is tailored to the individual.